: : Palabras : :
by Saiph Lestrange
Summary: Porque el lenguaje no podría describir la maravilla de tu cuerpo desnudo y sus caprichosas formas derramándose a mi lado y porque yo... jamás podría vivir sin tí, aunque juegue a ser fuerte.


Estoy aquí de nuevo, tratando ya de no tener tan abandonado este lugar; vengo con un one shot que escribí hace relativamente poco y que me encantó por poder jugar un poco con los significados y las representaciones.

Sin más, los dejo con esto, un one shot sobre esa esperada primera noche, desde una elaborada perspectiva de ambos lados, no es necesario aclarar en voz de quién está que, ya que es tan claro que puede interpretarse por si mismo.

**_. . : : Disclaimer : : . . _**Edward Cullen, Bella Swan y todo el universo alrededor de Twilight no me pertenece, es de Stephenie Meyer y no pretendo lucrar de ninguna forma con estas letras.

* * *

**. . : : PALABRAS** **: : . .**

Si alguien preguntara lo que significa la perfección, creo que podría decir que cada simple palabra, cada punto, cada coma, envolvería esa forma que tienes para entornar la mirada cuando miras todo y nada al mismo tiempo… cuando ahogas tu voz en un suspiro y escuchas cada palabra mientras me dejas descubrir cada textura.

_**Belleza…**_

Amar, amando, amante, amándote… buscando en ti respuestas a preguntas que jamás he formulado; encontrando que no necesito buscarlas; preguntando por qué fue que no las había visto antes.

Una breve estela de humo va fugándose lentamente por tus labios entreabiertos, sin saber si es que me provocas a buscarlos o los ofreces indiscriminadamente, con la misma desfachatez que ofrece una tarde de domingo, una lluvia torrencial, íntima, intensa, simplemente sugerente.

_**Caliginoso…**_

El reflejo de tu sombra al andar, intimidante y a la vez incitador, al frente, a un lado o detrás de ti, moviéndose a cada paso, desdibujando tu silueta si te acercas o decides marcharte.

Llevas tus manos hasta tu cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás… segundos más tarde cae de nuevo sobre tu frente y pareces inocente cuando tu rostro me ilumina con una mirada, para después, fundirse esta vez con mi propia sombra.

_**Dirimir…**_

Soy presa del hipnótico capricho de tu mirada, que me envuelve o me desdeña al mínimo antojo y creo que en cualquier segundo, mi decisión y entereza desaparecerán si me miras una vez más.

Quisiera saber lo que piensas al mirarme de ese modo, justo así, cuando dejas ese par de espejos fijos en mi rostro, mientras muerdes ligeramente tu labio inferior… quisiera saber que piensas cuando te desafío al mirarte a los ojos como respuesta, cuando casi podrías adivinar mi deseo con sólo escuchar tu respiración cortando mi silencio.

_**Esbatimento…**_

Un solo instante basta para perderse en esa visión, aunque todo comienza cuando espero tu llegada; en el instante preciso en que tu aroma desgarra el espacio, abriéndose paso hasta el único ser capaz de distinguirlo y así adivinarte en la distancia.

Podría describir en un solo patrón la totalidad de tu figura, cada sitio preciso, cada pliegue, cada centímetro de piel… podría hablar de tu efigie aún cuando mis ojos no pudieran verte, definir el calor de tu abrazo y recrearte en un espacio vacío; estando, sin estar, tocando sin tocar.

_**Fugitivo…**_

A veces me aterra tenerte cerca, siento como se escapa la seguridad que da tener el control… te acercas, juegas conmigo, me tomas y no sé que habrá después, si el juego que comienzas al mirarme, me llevará a sentirte mañana y odio tomarte, porque entonces tú me haz tomado.

Y huyo… huyo de ti, de mí, de nosotros y lo que me provocan tus manos sobre la piel, de aquello que sé que provoco en ti y que jamás reconocerás frente a mí. Vuelves a buscarme, no sabes que también te busco, huimos uno del otro y al final, volveremos a encontrarnos.

_**Leila…**_

Conozco claramente la cadencia de tus pasos, esa que me dice cuando llevas prisa, vas con calma, dejas el tiempo pasar o sólo me anuncia que tan cerca o lejos estás de mí.

El movimiento pausado, casi estudiado de ese andar cautivante, misterioso, adivinando si vienes o vas, si te detienes para quedarte o sólo para reparar en el camino recorrido, cuando miras hacia atrás… cuando me miras por detrás.

_**Nombre…**_

Sentido, consentido, sin sentido… saliendo de tus labios, de los míos, de ajenos profanos que lo usan, sin saber lo sagrado que en su sonido se encierra. De mil y un maneras lo repito, bajo, alto, entre sueños y suspiros; entre árboles, montañas, ríos, soles, lunas y mareas… nombre, un nombre, tu nombre.

Quisiera saber qué tanto lo conoces, qué tanto me conoces por él y suena como palabra corriente, como palabra fina, como una de esas formas extrañas que cobra la consciencia, cuando en mi respiración, el tuyo propio compones.

_**Refugio…**_

Oculto en mi mente la imagen fiel de tu recuerdo, ese que ocupa mi tiempo y mi espacio; el que llena mi vacío y abandona mi desolada conciencia… en el alma se graba cada uno de tus sonidos, acunando mi piel en tu regazo, refugio único de mis anhelos.

La tibia exhalación de tu aliento, lo terso de cada caricia, el éxtasis de tu aroma y la calidez de tu mirada; cada uno es muro en el sitio en que encuentro paz fuera de la locura del mundo, donde me espera un íntimo e intenso remanso en que, soy yo, para ti, sin ninguna atadura.

_**Quimera…**_

Rememorar, recobrar, revivir… cada instante transcurrido, cada sensación, cada sonido, encontrar de nuevo entre los pasillos, al doblar las esquinas, la locura con que me inunda una simple sonrisa, la química animal que se puede respirar en cada roce. Ilusión o realidad, no logro definirlo con precisión.

Una noche más, un encuentro más, un momento más y no sé si es ángel o demonio el que posee mi mente cuando te posas en ella, porque nada es suficiente y quiero más… más de ti, de mí, de la locura que hay entre tú y yo… más de ese momento único de irrealidad.

_**Trémulo…**_

Algo cálido y suave entre mis brazos, huele a ti, a desnudez, a esencia… un nuevo temor me invade y me niego a abrir los ojos ¿podría seguir si encuentro tu espacio vacío a mi lado?, no lo sé, no quiero averiguarlo; una ráfaga fría recorre mi espina y el siento como el vello se eriza casi dolorosamente sobre mi piel.

El delicado tacto de la seda roza mi cuerpo, quería marcharme… sí, era eso lo que haría; la fragilidad de tu sueño frente a mis ojos hizo que me detuviera y ahora me miras, otra vez, una vez, como la primera vez, sé que intentas aprender nuevamente lo que miras y sólo por hoy, mi cuerpo trémulo, vuelve a tu lado.

_FIN._

* * *

Hasta otra.

_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._


End file.
